Millenium fall-con 2001 (satr wars clues) Wiki
please be aware im not a mason ,infact im a mancunian which is just slightly betterer,without even doing anything, no seriously ,x and all ive done is explain what you saw that day and who built them,(the models that is not the "real twin towers " they were built by osama bin laden construction ! well apparently the funny thing is ive talked to masons and other houseclowns and none are aware that they have been bent over and fucked ,most are still gullible apes so we know space was a pipe dream made real by the masonic gangs around the world and their wizards ,and remember knights protect wizards, 33 degree ones anyway .the space race was intensified just like terrorism was built up over the years culminating in landing a houseclown and his boyfriends on the moon,and the super(tramp)that brought down the twin towers was an illusion for kubricks gullible apes, the monolith in 2001 a space odyssey and the millenium hilton are meta-physical book ends enjoy the psi-fi of both movies psi-fi ,first movie the masons and cosmists were racing to the moon ,2nd psi-fi movie was sep 11 2001, masons and cosmists invent osama and terra-ism the two sides of space flight coin invented modern day "terra-ism" ,psilly housclowns , then they landed a man on afghanistan . so star wars has jediism which is a marriage of cosmist beliefs and masonic doctrine ,set in space xx star wars mirrors sep 11 terra attack perfectly and the two groups that pretended to land houseclowns on the moon or send a dog into space invented terra-ism and whatnot. yes the space race duo ,that brought you psilly rockets cosmism, and masonry fabricated the "terra" attacks and collapse of the twin towers. i mean its not hard to point out the anomalies of the collapse .but what if i told you who built the models x the odds on star wars having precise masonic doctrine and the philosophy of the cosmists . reincarnation .and psi fi and mirroring the entire events of sep11, is no coincidence new myth for the house clowns to unravel , well save yourself time no magic just trickery started by the same artistocrats that brought you the moon landing , with help from house clowns (masons) * yep all the artistocrats knew the collapse was 38 foot models and the force is forced perspective, * im napolen wilson ,bad ass. even my generation got their prophecy, the millenium fall-con stealing the luke and leia the twins (towers) and only one had a lightsabre ( antenna ) away and subsequently the war on the darkside.(terrorism) never could understand the reasoning behind darth vader and his total evil persona , but after examining american myth and masonic psi fi of the prehabillitation movies the crash course in masonic traditions was completed on that day with the choice of , “your either with us or the terrorist” , but thanks to a keen eye i know see the 33 year trick started by kubricks 2001 space odyssey (gullible apes looking puzzled) staring at a monolith ,ALTHOUGH ONE APE WAS A SKULL AND BONESMAN MOONWATCHER, and finished in the “real” world with the millenium fall-con, ( millenium hilton hotel)current monolith , was just a trick ,we then saw the empire state building become the main building again striking back,the place literally became cloud city dust from collapse ,new York Cloud City(lando calrizion mobster run )floating in the clouds then they froze the petrol prices along with han solo in carbonite, “i know” , the return of the jihad(jedi) who I might add disappear on death on special occasions , suicide so to speak x and h isis ter was a bad ass , as for judys space weapons lol , clearly just to cover up impossible physics and 2nd rate models yes 40 foot fireworks that melted away. lol.and whatnot,,ob1 https://en.gravatar.com/dennyhigham#pic-0<https://en.gravatar.com/dennyhigham#pic-0 millenium fall-con 2001(satr wars clues) BRAINTARCTICA . governments and countries,lol ,lol MILLENIUM FALL-CON ( satr wars clues ) SEPTEMBER 11 2001. Basically its star wars trilogy MILLENIUM FALL-CON 2001 ( the 2001 sep 11 attacks) the miniatures we see collapse hadlots of significance You know as well as i do the outcome of this event affected all the gangs around the world . and each gang has a code so , the bible lot got their prophecy zerubabbel, the masons with the star alignments and the towers falling ,SO IM SAYING THE ARTISTOCRATS RUN THE SHOW AS I HAVE SINCE DAY 1 9devided by 11= 0B1 KENOBI OR .081 RECURRING, recurring 8 finished with a religious sect returning , the jedi.s jihad. 7. blatant masonic choice and absolutes prehabillitation from both movies 911 or satr wars . and a bogey man . 6,both cloud citys are run by ethnic mobsters ( oh hat tip 2 is the hotel that shined over looking this was a millennium Hilton monolith. 5.they froze carbonite a resource in a monolith shape hat tip number one.they froze petrol prices also. 4 the empire strikes back (2nd film) , and so does the empire state building 3. the mfc takes luke and leia to cloud city . the collapsing towers cause new York to become cloud city 2, the male and female twins, luke and leia ,tower a and b. 1, millennium fall-con = September the 11 2001, millennium falcon han solo spaceship. Stand in the plaza (911AZA) and look up to the top of thetowers and voila , THE MILLENIUM FALL-CON 2001(SATR WARS CLUES) bad fast ☀same script ,characters visual representation of sept 11, plus who else can make models but thefather of model making 40 foot fireworks. Stand in the plaza (911AZA) and look up to the top of the towers and voila ...x and ifya wannaget cerebral the cosmist are portrayed as systems and royal bloodlines ,also spaceships have classes, smh mainpage-leftcolumn-start /> Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder |[[A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item IMG_1187.JPG k.JPG 11 - Copy (2).jpg Millenium-Falcon-Backgrounds-010.jpg download (2).png download (6).png Capture.JPG Raid712001ASpaceOdysseyGID.jpg 88888.JPG Captu.JPG IMG_0561.JPG IMG_0562.JPG IMG_0589.JPG co.JPG Capturo.JPG Welcome Scan.jpg images.jpg images (1).jpg the-30-coolest-alternative-movie-posters-ever-31-1556670580-1ibM-column-width-inline.jpg IMG_0016 (1).JPG Images (1).jpg Images.jpg Capturo.JPG Co.JPG IMG 0589.JPG IMG 0561.JPG 1.JPG 2.JPG 3.JPG 3fd44bdd-17d5-470f-9584-d0d729169262.gif 250px-Fotothek df tg 0006097 Theosophie 5E Alchemie.png Hqdefault(7).jpg Hqdefault(1).jpg 7c2b0f3a-2261-43db-b4e5-4af31377e2ee.gif IMG 0939.JPG Giphy.gif Photo(2).jpg federica_bladerunner.gif Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse